fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned
Plot *The main character is referred to simply as The Player, as the game features a customizable naming option for the main character. The Player will also be referred to as an it, because his/her gender can be picked at the beginning of the game. The Player is a teen who has gone through a lot of trauma, witnessing the deaths of several loved ones. Eventually he had enough of life and decided to run away to a giant forest not to far away from his home, known as the Abandoned Woods, bringing just a backpack, and a paper & pencil (these are used to create a map of the forest). The Player's only objective is to survive. Gameplay Gameplay-wise, this game takes inspiration from the Legend of Zelda series, and Minecraft. Overall, the basic concept is similar to that of Minecraft, a survival game where the player can interact with the environment, although not to the extent of that game. When the player finds a useable resource and presses a specific button (depends on console), a menu with three options appears; the options are to destroy it (if they have the right tools), to pick it up, or to ignore it. Unlike Minecraft, building isn't very prevalent, bases are mostly just pre-made areas generated by the game and building is mostly limited to necessities such as making bridges to cross shallow water. Abandoned features an RPG-like levelling system, where players can increase one of their character's stats (those being Power, Endurance, Agility, or Health) upon levelling up. Experience is given to the player by killing hostile creatures. The game features a randomly generated world, similarly to several other survival-based games. Abandoned features a variety of pre-made structures generated throughout the world, such as various dungeons, where bosses can be encountered and various loot can be found. The two default items, the map and the backpack, are both vital to the gameplay. The Player can only carry a certain amount of items (this changes depending on the size and weight of what it is carrying). Just carrying too many items can also slow down The Player as well, making it more vulnerable to the hostile creatures that lurk around the Abandoned Woods. Items can be put in the backpack to conveniently carry around more items as well as weakening the slowness effect brought by carrying too many items. The backpack can only carry a specific amount of items, though; like by carrying items without the backpack, the mass of the objects change how much can be carried. The map is also very important as well. Depending on how much space the player has travelled overall, the map extends to show the entire area the player has been to in that specific playthrough. The player can also mark specific areas on the map that can help it locate important areas, such as areas where loot has been hidden. Category:Original Games Category:2017 Category:Rated T Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games